Grumpy Teddy
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: Jeffs date has a surprising end but he is mortified by his request. Contains adult themes. Please read and review.


Jeff woke up as daylight started to stream through the curtains. slowly he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up before turning over in bed. He looked at the naked woman who was sleeping next to him and he took in her features, Jeff did not expect the night to turn out the way it had. Now here he was, the morning after the night before, how was he going to explain this one? He did not want the woman lying next to him to think that this was his intention, what was she going to think of me? Jeff sighed as he heard the person next to him wake up, he was going to have to face her sooner or later. The woman moved her hair out of her eyes before she stretched looking over at Jeff smiling before snuggling up to him.

'Morning Jeff.'

'Morning.' Jeff said as he felt her rest her head on his chest and place her arm around his waist.

'Are you OK?' She asked.

'Yeah, I am fine.' Jeff placed his arms lightly around her naked form as he continued to think about what had happened the night before.

Jeff sat in the pub waiting nervously, he hadnt been on a date in the longest time and he didnt know what to expect or what to do. He nervously fiddled with his drink as he thought back over the last few weeks. He had signed up for online dating, he had found a site that matched divorcees who had children, Jeff wasnt sure this was the right thing to do, but he gave it a try. After a couple of weeks of nothing, he was sent a message from a lady who wanted to meet up with him. Jeff had nothing to lose so agreed to meet her, tonight was the night and he was scared.

While he continued to wait, his thoughts turned to Dixie. He had told her about the date and she seemed happy for him, but, he was worried. Dixie hadnt been on a date for years and when he asked her about it she said she was happy and didnt want anyone. Jeff felt guilty for leaving her, she was unwell which didnt help but all he could think about was Dixie at home on her own. She had said she was happy for him, why couldnt he accept that?

'Hello, you must be Jeff. Lovely to meet you, I am Rachel.'

Jeff stood up and greated Rachel before buying her a drink as he placed it down for her he studied her features. He noticed her shoulder length hair, blue eyes and slender form. Rachel was a year younger than him but she looked a lot younger. After a while he relaxed into the date listening to her talk and sharing a meal with her, Jeff hadnt felt like this is a long time, he wondered just how long it would last.

Being the gentleman Jeff took Rachel home where she invited him in for a coffee. Jeff accepted the invite finding himself sat on her sofa taking in his new surroundings.

'I have had a great time tonight Jeff, it has been great to talk to someone my own age.'

'I have had a great time too Rachel. Thank you for my coffee.' Jeff was being polite, so far Rachel had spent the whole date talking about her ex husband and the things they used to get up to with each other. He had sat and listened to her tell him how much she misses him and wishes they had stayed together. So far, Rachel had not asked Jeff one thing about himself or his life. Could I see myself going further with this woman?

Jeff ran his hand up and down her naked back as he thought back over the date and how he ended up in her bed. He was staying silent and so was she at least this way he wouldnt need to answer her questions or explain his actions. It had been so long since he had made love to anyone and he had got carried away. Will she think I am some sort of pervert?

'You are not fine are you?' she asked as she moved so she was lying on her front staring into his eyes. 'Talk to me Jeff.'

He was dreading this but she was adamant, 'do you think I am a perve?'

'Why would I think that?' she asked puzzled.

'Because of what we did.'

'Jeff I dont follow. We made love, how does that make you a perve?'

'I got carried away and now I am embarrassed.'

'You were honest and told me what you liked. Jeff, yesterday was the first time we made love, I want to know how I can pleasure you and if that is how you like it then that is what I will do and allow you to do.'

Jeff made eye contact with her, he could see the honesty in her eyes, but, he was still ashamed with what he requested. Lucy told him when they divorced that his sexual preference would land him in trouble that was the reason he stayed away from dates and sex, Lucy made him feel dirty.

'Jeff, honestly love, I dont think you are a perve and I do not regret what we did last night...any of it'. Jeff smiled at the woman as she lifted her body so she could get closer to him. He looked down at her and saw her naked breasts staring back at him feeling them against his naked chest as she lent down and kissed him.

As the kiss came to a close, she returned to lying on his chest as Jeff played with her hair thinking over what she had just said. She didnt regret it or hate him for it, had he finally found someone who would love him for who he was?

Jeff pulled her closer to him as they kissed, the night was indeed taking an unusual turn to say the least. He was now slowly stripping her of her clothing kissing her ferociously dancing his tongue around in her mouth caressing every part of it. His hands moved around her naked body as their kiss intensified, she was beautiful in every way. Jeff allowed her to take his clothes off, no words were spoken as they lay on the bed together looking into the others eyes as their hands explored their naked forms.

Jeff leant in again for a kiss hearing her moan into his mouth as he laid her onto her back. Jeff broke his contact with her working his way down her body with his eyes, hands and mouth. He placed a trail of kisses along her neck while his hands circled her breasts before working lower to her stomach. Jeff felt her body move and yet another moan escape her as he took her nipple in his mouth sucking it hard. As he moved his mouth to her other breast to give it the same treatment his hand moved between her legs. He smiled as her body jolted once more pushing his fingers inside her relishing the feel of her wetness on them. Jeff sucked at her breast harder as he moved his fingers faster inside bringing his head up to watch her naked form squirm around in pleasure.

He smiled to himself before using his lips to place another trail of gentle kisses down her body as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. She was wet and willing - Jeff was rock hard and yearning to enter her.

'What you thinking about now?' She asked as he continued to rub her arm.

'Just reliving the memory of last night.' He replied honestly.

'I hope we can re enact it soon.'

' Now there is an offer I cannot refuse.'

Jeff knew he was taking a risk but he didnt care, he wanted her - all of her. Sliding his fingers out of her body he moved so he was lying on top of her pushing his hardness into her. Jeff locked his eyes onto hers as they moved together, she was very wet and her nipples were rock hard, everything about this turned Jeff on even more. He thrust into her slowly making sure he was in as deep as possible before he pulled out a little. As he moved he felt her hips move against his as her hands caressed his back. She was moaning softly as they made love settling her left hand on his naked bum. Jeff knew what he wanted, what he liked but was their first time together the right time to ask her?

Her hand softly moved around his bum, the feeling of it was fantastic as he thrust into her. He wanted her to pleasure him even more, he knew what he wanted.

'Hit me' Jeff slowed his movements as these words left his mouth. Had he really just said that? He felt her move her hand away from his bum before bringing it back slapping him gently.

'Oh yes... again... do it again.' Once more she slapped him, Jeff moved faster inside her. 'Harder...do it harder...please...'

That was it now, he was lost in the feelings of pleasure that coursed through his body as she slapped him hard causing him to cry out as her hand made contact with his bare skin.

'Fuck... keep doing that...keep doing that until I come...oh my god babe dont stop doing that...' Jeff cried out once more as she continually brought her hand down on him.

'Fuck I am coming, dont stop, hit me harder.' Jeff screamed out as his orgasm worked its way through his body releasing his load deep inside her body. He continued to move deep inside as she also let go. Jeff rolled off the woman he had just made love to, the woman who pleasured him so much. Still no words were spoken between them as they regaineid their bodies and composure. Jeff carefully lay on his back, she had given him such a spanking as he thrust into her that his bum was stinging, he was certain it was red raw but he didnot care.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before she leant in to kiss him. Jeffs heart skipped a beat as she kissed him relishing the feeling of having her tongue caress his and her hands stroking his body. Jeff pulled her flush against him as her hands worked their way lower down. He could feel himself getting hard once more as he imagined her straddling him as he fucked her once more. She took hold of his hardening erection stroking it gently staring into his eyes, yet again no words were spoken between them as she straddled his hips taking his fully hard length once more into her body.

She moved gently swallowing his whole length as she rotated her hips letting out soft moans once more. Jeff moved his hands around her body as they made love once more, it felt amazing and he realised just how much he had missed making love since he left Lucy. Jeff let out more moans of pleasure as he watched her move ontop of him, yet again he sucked hard on her breast as the other hand worked its way down her body as they moved faster together. Jeff didnt think about what he did next raising his hand slightly before smacking her hard. The smack echoed around the bedroom as his hand made contact with her bare skin.

'Oh...' She moaned as she continued grinding her hips against his. Jeff smacked her again, harder this time as she increased the speed of her movements.

'Fuck...that feels so good.' Jeff groaned as she moved letting out louder moans as he continued to smack her harder and more frequently. The fact that she was riding him hard as he spanked her really turned him on. He got harder as her moaning became louder and more intense. It wasnt long before he erupted once more inside her.

'Oh my god...I am coming again...fuck...' he cried out slamming his hand onto her reddening bum as he came. He continued spanking her hard until she cried out tightening her thighs and body coming around him.

She looked into his eyes and ran her hand over his chest as she leant in to kiss him feeling his hands exploring her body once more.

'So, she went on and on about her ex then?'

'Urgh, can we just forget about my disasterous date please? Come here Mrs Collier and get fucked again.'

'Now Mr Collier, are you trying to turn me on with talking dirty?'

'Would I? Now then, let me see that lovely body of yours.'

Dixie smiled as she threw the covers off them and laid on her back parting her legs allowing Jeff to lie between them and enter her once more. It wasnt how she imagined her quiet night in to end, but, she regretted nothing she did with Jeff and set about pleasuring him once more just how he liked it.


End file.
